A New Life
by Brown Eggs and Green Ham
Summary: James Hawk moves to South Park. Follow him as he battles through all kinds of things. PLZ REVIEW. WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED.
1. Prologue

A/N: Prologue. SO DON'T START BITCHING BOUT THE SHORTNESS,KAY?

**DISCLAIMER:SOUTH PARK IS THE PRODUCT OF TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE. SRSLY. NOW SHADDUP AN READ.**

**Prologue**

**(James POV)**

I let out a sigh. Today was the day i moved to South-fucking-Park. Lame, huh?  
Gay, huh?  
Crap, huh?  
I could go on with a million huh's and bore you to death. But sadly, you're stuck here. Listening to my story. Hehe. In me powah. What? Did i just say that? Dude, that's totally gay. I've heard about South Park on the news. Apparently, Barbara Streisand (who sucks ass by the way) went into Psycho Bitch Mecha Robot Mode. I let out another sigh, allowing my bangs to fall in front of my eyes.

Where are my manners? (obvious sarcasm.) I am James Hawk (no jokes please.), I am 16 years old,I like Nirvana, I play guitar, i have unruly black hair but i wear a black puffball hat. My bangs hang out of the hat and usually cover my eyes. I wear a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with an anarchy logo in red on front of it. I wear a zip-up hoodie to protect me from the cold. And i have green eyes. So that's pretty much my whole appearance. SCREECH! The car skids to a halt and i am violently lurched forward. "We're Here!" My dad announces."Great" I don't even try to keep the bitterness out of my voice. "Oh come on James, don't be a party pooper!" My dad says cheerily. "Whatever." i grumble and walk away. "Hey James!" I hear a voice ring out. I groan inwardly at the slow dawn of realization that it is my annoying 13 year old brother Adam. "What?" I ask exasperatedly. "Can i come with ya?" he eagerly asks. "Hell no!" I yell."Alright." He says cheerily. Damn, my brother is a fucking weirdo. I walk around aimlessly until i encounter some fat ass. " Who the fuck are you?" He asks. "None of your business, wide load."I say uninterestedly. "AY! QUEER! YA FRICKIN JEWFAG!" He lets out a torrent of cusses towards me and all i do is give him the tall one. Suddenly some kid with an orange parka comes by. "Jssf fuffin reef hm alern." He muffles. Strangely I understand him. "Yeah fat-ass, leave me alone." I shoot at him. Suddenly the orange dude loosens his parka. "I'm Kenny" He says, holding his hand out for me to shake. "James" I reply in response and i shake his hand. I dig around in my pockets and find a bundle of cash in my hand. I like this Kenny dude, I'll take him out and see if he's alright, and see if he's as perverted as i am...

--

Alrites Fr Teh Prolog.

12:00 am. Not perfect, but still. FIRST CHAPPIE SOON!


	2. A Day Of Fun

A/N: And here is the glorious second chapter

A/N: And here is the glorious second chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(James POV)**

"Hey, Kenny?" I question. "Yeah?" He grins. "Wanna go out for the day?" I inquire curiously. His eyebrow arches interest. I roll my eye. "On me." I grin. "Alrite then." He smiles; I could tell he probably doesn't often get a good decent meal. So I decide to take him to Burger Joint. When we get there I say "Have what you want, I'm loaded." I say mischievously. His eyes light up, and he gets a Quadruple Super Beefy Bite Cheese 16 oz Burger, Super Duper size Fries, and a Chocolate Vanilla Shake. I didn't mind, I just had a Chicken Burger. I paid the bill (50 bucks altogether) and when we sat down I ask him why he had so much, he froze and said simply "Poverty." I shrugged and we both finished our lunch, when suddenly some blonde chick comes in. When she walks past me is whistle and call out "Nice tits!" She spins around and marches right up to me and slaps me one, right on my cheek. "Shit! That hurt! Bitch!" I yell. Kenny just laughs and rolls his eyes. "Very Smooth." He comments.

**(Kenny's POV)**

This James dude is alright, first he lets me have anything I want at Burger Joint, and now he's taking me to a movie! Awesome guy. When I march up to the movie theatre the guy is standing there. "Give us two tickets to 8mm 5." I say indignantly. "That movie is rated R. Sorry" he says apologetically. James marches right up to him and says "My papa knows you're papa and if word of this gets to _my_ papa _your_ papa will fire you from this job." The guy frets and gives us two tickets to 8mm 5, plus two tokens to have what we want from the snack bar. We load up on the snacks and watch the movie.

I walk out of the theatre, feeling refreshed and happy. I and James walk back to my house and when I get there some guy on the doorstep walks up to me and asks "Kenny McCormick?" "Yeah" I reply. "Your parents… they… died in a car crash. No one survived, not Katie or Kevin, or Stuart or Carol. I'm terribly sorry." And with that, he walks away.

**(James POV)**

I run a hand through my hair. "Shit…" I mutter under my breath. Kenny collapses. "Kenny…" I say comfortingly. "You can live with me." I lift him up and lead him the way to my house. "MOM!!" I call. Now Kenny is sobbing. "MOM!!!!!!!!" I roar. "I'm in the kitchen" She yells back. I take Kenny to the kitchen. "Mom…" I say hesitantly. She turns around and spots Kenny. "Oh my god!" she says and immediately runs up to Kenny. "What happened dear?" She asks in a soothing voice. "My…M-My P-Parents d-died…" He says shakily. "What's your name?" my mother asks. "Kenny" he sniffs. "Well Kenny, you may live with us. You can stay in James room, he has two twin beds." She smiles warmly at Kenny and I lead him up to my room. Now my house isn't…small. In fact I live in a mansion. So my room is HUGE. And I mean huge. I have 2 HUGE plasma screens, each one hooked up with cable, Xbox1020, PS5, a Wii, and awesome DVD player. Right in front of the beds. My Fender Mustang lies in a corner of the room and the wardrobes are at each side of the room and there is an en suite bathroom. I have an awesome Stereo System which will play any song you say. Pretty Awesome, huh. "James?" Kenny says shakily. "Yeah?" I ask softly. "Thanks for taking me in…" He whispers gratefully. "No problemo, buddy, that's what friends are for." I smile warmly. "Future Bros maybe." I add. He closes his eyes on the bed and soon I hear the even breathing pattern before I fall into a deep slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N 2: This is NOT Kenny/James slash. Also, James might appear in later stories of mine.**

**(Who Knows???**


	3. A Confession Made, Love Established

A/N: Hello thar

**A/N: Hello thar. Amazing third chap is here. It is: MEETING STAN AND KYLE. (Gasp)**

**Meeting Stan and Kyle**

**(James POV)**

My mum went through some legal shit and now Kenny is my bro. It's kind of weird; I only met Kenny 5 days ago. Today I am going to his house to get his shit. When we get there there are two guys waiting for him. "Oh god Kenny, we were worrying about you!" says Puffball. Suddenly Greenie notices me and asks "Who are you?" "James" I grin and hold out my hand. "Kyle" he says and shakes my hand. Puffy sticks out his hand and says, simply "Stan" I shake his hand and Kyle asks Kenny why he wasn't at school for 2 days. "My folks died, and James family adopted me." Kenny says, with a hint of sadness. I rub his back in a brotherly manner. "So James and you are like, bros?" Stan asks in astonishment. "Yep" Kenny happily grins. I notice that Kyle is really quiet. "Hey Kahl, wassup?" I ask him. He sighs, and beckons for me to follow him. Truthfully, I have an idea what's wrong with him. "It's well, I'm in… l-love with Stan" He says hesitantly. "I know" I reply casually. Kyle looks shocked. "PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM" Kyle begs. "I won't" I say truthfully.

South Park High is a shithole. Seriously. I was walking to my math class when I bump into some chick. "Ow" I frown. "Oh, I'm sorry" She says. "I'm Wendy" She says and smiles sweetly at me, and walks away. I feel my heart flip…Ugh, what's happening to me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol, James/Wendy. Thanks to Golden-Black Dragon for the idea, AND being my only reviewer. START REVIEWING!! Lol.


	4. The Fight

A/N: Wowh. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES OMFG! Srry folks.

**The Date.**

James POV

"Uhh… I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Comon dude, give it a try..."

"Alright man."

I walk along the hallways looking for Wendy. I spot her in front of me and I start walking towards her when BAFF!!! I fall straight down on the floor. I guess I didn't see the Caution: Wet Floor thing… "Are you okay James" asks Wendy, concerned. "Feeling like sunshine" I say dryly, as I rub my face. "Umm, Wendy?" "Yes James? "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeonfriday?" I blurt out as quickly as I can. "Uhh, sure" she says, a bit unsure. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:00" I say, before zooming off. SMACK! Damn floor…

Stan's POV

"HE DID WHAT?"

"He asked her out on a date"

"I AM GONNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE"

"Go ahead."

I race down the hallways looking for James, when suddenly I see him walking down the hall, rubbing his face.

"HEY, FUCKER!" I yell. I charge at him and smack him on his lip. "Shit" he shouts. I land another punch on his nose, and it explodes with blood. I swing again, but this time he blocks my punch. Suddenly he grabs me, slugs me in my gut, and throws me on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouts at me, furious. "My problem is that YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY EX!" I roar. He runs a hand through his hair. "Wendy?" He asks. "Who else" I say. "Dude, you didn't have to go Mike Tyson on me." I get up and punch him again, this time in the side of his head. "Ah shit!" He yells. He seems to go into a blind rage mode and lands a flurry of punches and finally I yell "STOP!!!!" "Have ya learnt your lesson?" he pants. "Yeah" I say, before connecting a right hook which knocks him out. I grab his shirt and drag him along the hall to my destination. I spot Wendy's locker, I drag him in front of it and expertly pick the lock. I open the locker and stuff James into it and then I skulk off.

James POV

Ohh, where am I? I can't see a thing and there is something stabbing me in my side. I start pounding on the door and suddenly I'm launched out of there. Onto the floor. For the THIRD time. I quickly get up and brush myself off. "Oh, Hey Wendy" I say casually, and amble off.

I think that went reeal well. I'm srry for the shortness, you write loads but it seems so little!!


End file.
